


Road Trip to Leslie's House

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: First-time smut after Leslie gives Ben her receipts. Somehow, they keep it in their pants until they get to her house. </p><p>Timeline: Set right after <i>Road Trip</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip to Leslie's House

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that I was happy to fill!

If it were anyone else but Leslie, Ben would be worried about how on earth he was going to find his shoes in the morning.

Even with all the kissing and finally discovering what it feels like when his hands wander along her back, or down her sides, and grasp at her hips and tug her against him, some little part in the back of his mind would be thinking, _oh my god, I’m never going to find my shoes downstairs, there’s just so much stuff in her living room_.

But right now, he honestly doesn’t even care about the messy living room, or Chris finding out, or the fact that he hasn’t actually done this with anyone in about eight months.

It’s all just Leslie–how she feels, how she smells, how soft all her curves are when his hands brush against her breasts or cup her butt.

They’re in her bedroom, kissing and he’s touching her after months of wanting to do nothing but, so who the hell cares about shoes?

“I like kissing you,” she says, almost as if reading his mind, when they finally separate. “We should have done this a lot sooner.”

“Oh yeah?” Ben asks, unable to stop smiling.

She nods, her eyes sparkling at him, and god, they’re so blue and pretty. _Fuck_. He is a goner.

“But I’m not wearing fancy underwear. I mean…” she pulls her blouse out a bit and glances down. “I don’t even think it matches the bottoms.”

“Um. That’s okay.” Ben answers. “I honestly don’t care if your underwear matches. Really.”

“My bra is boring and beige. And I think my underwear has polka dots on it. Hey, I could go put the sexy black bra on and look for my–”

“Leslie,” he interrupts her. “I want to see what you have on now. I mean, if you want to show me what you have on now.”

“Of course I do.” She steps back a few feet and starts unbuttoning her blouse, slowly, seductively, eyes never leaving his.

When the material separates, Ben steps closer and parts it the rest of the way. It’s definitely beige and cotton, but it’s molded perfectly to her and he can see her hard nipples through the material. When he brushes his palms against the undersides of her breasts, Leslie moans.

Her bra, while perfectly cute, doesn’t stay on all that long and Ben wastes no time in touching Leslie’s bare skin. He leans down and licks a nipple, pulls it into his mouth and sucks lightly, lets his teeth lightly graze against her.

“ _Ohhhhhh_. God, that’s good,” she says, in a tone he’s never heard Leslie use before, and it both turns him on even more and makes him want to laugh in amusement. He repeats his actions on the other side and groans himself as her fingers tighten in his hair.

When they actually make it to her bed, her pants are off and the sight of Leslie in just her purple and red polka dot underwear makes Ben even harder. It’s a tangle of limbs and kisses and when she touches him through his pants, he moans, instinctively pushes against her, wanting more.

“Okay Wyatt. It’s your turn, I want to see your underwear,” Leslie says, working his belt open.

“Yeah, let’s do that,” he agrees quickly.

They’re just his everyday black boxer-briefs (as if he has any special, fancy underwear–he doesn’t), but she seems to approve because her eyes widen and she smiles when they get his pants tugged all the way down and around his ankles. Leslie touches his dick through the material and suddenly Ben realizes that this could turn into a disaster so, so easily.

“Hey. So, um, hey…you.” He stammers out. Jesus, he thinks, don’t say anything stupid.

She sits back and looks at him like she’s trying to hide her disappointment. “Do you not want to–”

“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I do. No, it’s just that, um, I really like you.”

“I like you too, Ben.”

“And um, the last time I did this with anyone it was almost a year ago and–”

“Hey, me too,” she agrees, apparently amused that they both have had an almost non-existent sex life lately.

Leslie lies down next to him again, on her stomach so she’s looking right at him. “I haven’t done this for awhile either. Do you think you’re going to come too quickly once you’re inside me?” She asks bluntly.

He stares at her for a second. “Um. Well. Maybe?”

“That’s okay. It’ll last longer next time. Besides, it really shouldn’t last _that_ long,” she tells him with a huge grin, and before he can do anything other than smile confusedly at her words, she’s stretching forward and kissing him again.

When she pulls back, Leslie says, “And I might not even come during…I mean that doesn’t always work out and it's not–”

“Oh, I have a solution for that,” he says, still with a grin, leading her onto her back.

“What?”

“I go down on you and you come first?”

“God, you’re so awesome,” she says, helping him pull her panties down and off. He tosses them over his shoulder in what he hopes is a sexy way.

“Oh wait. We should talk about…I’m clean. I mean, I’ve been tested and–”

“Yeah, me too,” he replies, admiring naked Leslie. Naked, smiling, _waiting-for-him-to-eat-her-out_ Leslie.

God. That’s probably his new favorite Leslie, surpassing _doing-amazing-things-at-work_ Leslie and _passionate-about-Pawnee_ Leslie and _sexy-centaur-goddess_ Leslie.

They’re both still kind of giggling when he spreads her legs apart, settles carefully on his stomach and nuzzles into her. She kind of jumps when he puts his mouth on her and gasps when he licks her.

From there, Ben just lets her noises dictate what his tongue does–broad licks, sucking on her clit, wiggling his tongue back and forth across the little nub. And now, with his face buried in her, fingers touching and exploring right along with his tongue, Chris’s cock-blocking, their jobs, and everything else seems so, so far away, especially when she comes minutes later, her own fingers gripping his hair tightly and one leg thrown over his shoulder.

Ben moves back on his knees and starts pushing his boxers down and off while she watches.

“Your butt is really cute.”

“Thanks,” is about all he has time to get out before Leslie gets up and moves towards him, kissing him again and wrapping her fingers around his cock in a rush. “God. You… _ooooh_.”

When she lets go, it’s only to reach over, open a drawer, and pull out a condom. Leslie examines it, probably looking for an expiration date.

“Yay!” She says.

“Yay,” Ben agrees as she rips the packaging open and rolls the condom down over him. "How do you want–”

“Me on top?”

He nods. Fuck. Yeah. That sounds great. Instead of lying down, he kind of ends up sitting against the headboard, Leslie up on her knees, thighs spread wide, and then she slowly sinks down, eyes closed, jaw just a little tensed.

“Okay?”

She keeps her eyes closed for a few more seconds, and just when he’s starting to get concerned, she opens them and she smiles broadly at him.

“Great.”

Ben laughs as she starts to move, his hands moving to her hips. “Great, huh?”

She nods. “I’m super happy. I want you to be happy too.”

“I’m happy,” Ben agrees, shuddering at the sensations of Leslie riding him. She speeds up her movements on his dick.

“I’m getting…oh, god. _Super fucking happy_ ,” he says, almost panting the individual words out.

And then minutes (seconds?) later he’s there, gripping her hips and she’s kissing him, swallowing his moans, and his orgasm is all sharp colors and noises and he releases in her explosively, but way too quickly.

Afterwards, her forehead is against his and they’re giving each other little teasing kisses, touching noses back and forth, and smiling. When he lowers his hand from her hip and finds her clit again, Ben feels her smile wider against his mouth rather than see it.

He’s getting soft and soon slips out, but she stays where she is, sitting in his lap as he slowly touches her, wanting to make her come again–wanting to watch her this time. Leslie’s grinding into him as he finds a rhythm that makes her squirm and bear down, a couple of fingers sliding inside where his dick just was, while his thumb plays with her clit.

“ _Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh_.” It’s a serious of adorable little gasps as she bucks against his hand, as she leans back, mouth open, and Ben makes her come for the second time. But this time he really gets to watch, his one hand on her hip steadying her, while the other is buried in her curls.

She stays in his lap even after Ben removes his hand and pulls the condom off. He really doesn’t want her to move at all, but she does first, if only to let him get up and dispose of the condom.

“You’re staying, right?” She asks, when he walks back into her bedroom from the small, messy bathroom.

“Yes. Besides, I’ll never be able to find my shoes downstairs,” he tells her, as he thinks, _you’re probably stuck with me forever_.

“What?” She’s laughing, all tousled blonde hair and pale skin, moving towards one side of her bed, making room for him.

“Nothing,” Ben says, smiling and cuddling up next to her. “It’s completely fine.”


End file.
